Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tree stand and more particularly to an elevated platform having a vertical passage therethrough for allowing an individual to pass therethrough between the platform underside and the platform topside and, more particularly, to a new and novel door closure system for opening and closing the passage.
Tree stands are typically mounted on the trunk of a tree a substantial distance above the ground. Heretofore, access to the top side of the tree stand has been gained by way of ladder which leans against the tree and/or by vertically spaced foot pegs which have been detachable threaded into the tree. There is always a danger in laterally transferring oneself from the foot pegs or ladder to the tree stand because the user must laterally transfer himself to the tree stand after reaching the proper height. Such a transfer holds a danger of slipping or falling which is particularly hazardous because the transfer occurs at a substantial distance above the ground. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel tree stand which will minimize the dangers in accessing an elevated platform.
Many tree stands have camouflage side curtains or camouflage material mounted therearound to conceal the hunter from the game which is being hunted. Such camouflaging only exacerbates the problem of laterally accessing the tree stand. It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and novel tree stand having a platform with a vertical opening therethrough for allowing the hunter to vertically pass through an opening in the platform.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and novel tree stand of the type described including a vertical opening in the platform and new and novel closure mechanism for closing the vertical opening.
Tree stands have been provided heretofore with openings having a single door thereon which swings upwardly forwardly to allow an individual access therethrough such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,066 issued to George W. Swett on Oct. 18, 1983. This stand is likewisely unsafe however, because the user will crawl upwardly and suspend himself above the platform at a height sufficient to allow the door, which was opened to allow access, to swing downwardly to a closed position under the suspended user. That movement requires elevation to a substantial height which is also dangerous. Moreover, the single door is relatively large and relatively difficult to close. Finally, since tree stands are typically utilized by hunters who typically try to minimize noise during set-up. The quiet closure of the large door illustrated in the above referenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,066 is relatively difficult to accomplish. Accordingly, its another object of the present invention to provide a new and novel tree stand having a new and novel pivotal closure door system which will provide easier and safer access to the top of an elevated platform.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tree stand platform which will safely allow a hunter to gain access to the top of the platform from a position below the platform.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a tree stand of the type described which will allow quieter access thereto.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and novel tree stand having a pair of closure doors hingedly coupled at their laterally outer edges to the platform.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel tree stand of the type described having a pair of doors which are moveable between co-planer positions closing the passage through the tree stand platform and transverse positions opening the passage.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel tree stand having a vertical access opening therethrough and a pair of closure doors each having a breath not greater than one-half of the breath of the opening.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel tree stand of the type described having a pair of doors each having a breath substantially equal to one-half the breath of the opening.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel tree stand including mechanism articulately coupling a pair of doors to a platform to allow the doors to swing between co-planer positions in the plane of the platform adjacent each other to close a common vertical opening and upstanding positions transverse to the plane.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tree stand having a vertical opening therethrough and a pair of articulately connected bi-fold doors having one end of one of the doors pivotally coupled to the platform.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a tree stand of the type described including bi-fold doors having a free end slidably coupled to the platform.
Another object of the present invention is to provide new and novel bi-fold closure doors for a vertical access passage through a platform having one end of one of the closure doors slidably coupled to the platform for linear movement while the opposite end of the one door is swingably coupled to the other door which, in turn, is swingably coupled to the platform for swinging movement between open and closed positions.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent as the description proceeds.